


Blood of My Blood

by FreshBrains



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Incest, POV Second Person, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain hasn’t hit you yet.  It never does, not until your body lets it—you’ve always been good at surviving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sixth Annual Femslash Kink Meme prompt: _Helena/Sarah - blood._
> 
> Takes place sometime before the season one finale. I use the incest tag for this pairing and not other clone/clone pairings...I'm not really sure why yet, but they've always seemed that way to me. Certainly welcome to opinion!

You’ve got a knife in your shoulder, but you’re fine.  The pain hasn’t hit you yet.  It never does, not until your body lets it—you’ve always been good at surviving.

“Sarah, Sarah,” Helena croaks above you, crawling over your body like a jagged lioness, all elbows and sharp movements.  She cups your face with her bloodstained hands, her sticky fingertips grazing the baby hairs down by your neck.  She holds you like a child.  “You keep running, but I always find you.”

You breathe in and out in harsh gusts, your lungs feeling tight, but it’s just Helena’s weight on you, pressing you down to the floor.  You can feel blood pool beneath you on the concrete, but still, there’s no pain, only your wild-eyed sister caged above you.

“I hurt you,” Helena says bluntly, and removes one hand from your face to unzip your hoodie.  “I did not want to.  I only _needed_ to, so you would stop.”  Once she sees the blood, oozing fresh from your wound, her entire face changes.  It softens, slackens, her eyes going glassy.

“It’s okay,” you whisper, voice cracking.  That look scares you.  It’s the way you look at Kira in those blinding moments of love that constrict your throat.  “I…I just need to get to a hospital.  Then we can talk, Helena.”  She pulls the zipper down further, and you feel the cool air hit your tacky skin.

“I’m so sorry, _sestra_ ,” Helena says in a wounded mewl.  She reaches down, rubs her knuckles against the fresh blood pooling in your clavicle, scraping lines in the rich red with her fingernails.  Before you can stop her, she leans down further and drags her tongue through the mess, the coppery scent warming in her mouth.

You squeeze your eyes shut and use all your strength to push her away, hard, so she hits the concrete with a _thud._   The pain comes at last, shooting down your arm, and you gasp as you struggle to stand on shaking legs.  Blood runs down between your breasts, soaking your tank top.

Helena sits like a pouting child, face set in a scowl.  She wipes her mouth with her wrist.  “I was trying to help,” she hisses.  Her teeth are stained orange-red.  “We have the same blood, after all.”

Sarah runs again.  This time, Helena doesn’t come after her.  By the time she gets out of the basement, she feels like she’s wading through a sea of blood, struggling to get to the opposite shore.


End file.
